Bad Boyfriend
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: cerita tentang Naruto yang takut dengan lingkungannya dengan Sasuke, seorang vokalis band indie terkenal. pair SASUNARU yaoi, boys love. oneshoot well, gak yakin tentang genrenya jadi selamat menikmati saja gak suka yaoi? jangan klik okey?


Bad Boyfriend

Remaked from Bluemoon Lovers' by Fumikura Saki

Warning: Sho ai, boyslove. Girly!Naru Bad!Sasu

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

'naruto' : Naruto POV

Enjoy ~~~~

'Namaku Namikaze Naruto, berumur 17 tahun dan bersekolah di Konoha International School. Kaa – sanku bilang tidak boleh mendekati tempat – tempat berbahaya karena banyak sekali bahaya yang ada.'

"hey ayo pulang Kiba!" pemuda berambut gold yellow dan berkacamata biru berseru dengan wajah memerah pada temannya berambut dark brown.

"kau ini bicara apa Naru? Ini pertama kalinya kita ke Shibuya kan?" bantah Kiba sembari memperhatikan toko – toko di sana.

"ha…habisnya banyak sekali orang disini. Aku jadi gelisah" ucap Naruto. "u…woa" serunya kaget saat tak sengaja terdorong oleh seseorang. Bibirnya mencebil dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

"ya ampun jangan nangis dong" bujuk Kiba sembari mengelus rambut Naruto. Tak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut raven memperhatikan mereka dengan binary mata tertarik.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau? Ayo kita mulai" seru seorang pemuda bermata kuaci yang tengah memegang gitar pada pemuda raven itu.

"hn. Aku menemukan barang bagus, Shika" ucapnya tanpa mempedulikan wajah bingung lawan bicaranya.

'aku selalu berpikir, lebih baik berada di tempat yang tenang dan damai karena aku tak mau terluka'

Kyaa! Teriakan para gadis itu membuat Naruto dan Kiba tersentak kaget. "a…ada apa?"Tanya Naruto panic.

"Na…Naru coba liat itu"tunjuk Kiba dengan wajah merona. Naruto mengernyit dan berbalik mengikuti arah telunjuk sahabat baiknya itu.

'… sampai aku bertemu dengannya'

"apa ini live concert?" gumam Naruto dengan wajah memerah terpesona.

"wah itu Sharingan!"seruan Kiba membuatnya melayangkan tatapan heran. "memangnya kau gak tau Naru? Itu lho band indies yang sedang naik daun. Vokalisnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan gitaris berwajah malas itu Nara Shikamaru. Ttouhey are so awesome!" seru Kiba kagum dengan pekikan tertahan layaknya fans girl.

'yah dia memang sangat keren. Tapi sepertinya dia ada di dunia yang berbeda denganku…'

Deg!

Naruto tersentak saat tangan pucat itu menggenggam tangannya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke yang ternyata lebih tinggi 15 cm darinya. "ayo nyanyikan sesuatu dong" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum menawan.

'eeh! Yang benar saja! Tiba – tiba dia bilang begitu…'

Deg deg deg deg

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah merah padam. Microphone yang ada ditangannya terlihat bergetar. Naruto menutup matanya takut sekaligus malu. Setitik air mata terlihat di sudut matanya. Sasuke melihat itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Sasuke memakaikan topinya pada Naruto lalu mengajaknya berlari. "Na... Naru..." seru Kiba tertahan.

Hosh hosh mereka terduduk lelah di kursi taman. Naruto menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke yang bersandar dengan tenangnya. 'kenapa? Apa jangan – jangan dia... barusan berusaha menolongku?'

"ano... Arigatou..." ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"tidak masalah" Sasuke mengambil topinya. "lagian aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu yang lagi nangis dari dekat. Dan juga..." Sasuke memakai topinya, "aku ingin membuatmu menangis lagi" sambungnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Iris sapphire Naruto membola saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah dengan degupan jantung yang tak beraturan. Senyum manis terulas di wajah Sasuke. Dia mengambil kacamata biru Naruto dengan seringai jahil.

"ka...kacamataku..."

"kacamatamu aku 'culik'. Kalau kau ingin aku mengembalikannya datanglah ke Uchiha House malam ini" ucap Sasuke lalu pergi.

'eeh? Menemuinya? Kenapa aku? Aduh ini pasti bahaya banget...'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Naruto ini tempatnya!" seru Kiba penuh semangat saat Naruto bertanya mengenai Uchiha House padanya.

"aduh aku nggak mau Kiba! Aku nggak bisa masuk kesana" tolak Naruto dengan wajah pias.

"kenapa sih? Kan Sasuke yang mengajakmu! Kau tinggal masuk saja kan?" tanya Kiba heran.

"tidak usah! Dia pasti hanya ingin pamer saja. Yah, dia pasti hanya mengolok – olokku saja. Sudahlah Kiba aku mau pulang" ucap Naruto sembari menunduk.

"kau ini bilang apa sih? Ayo masuk" tarik Kiba dengan penuh semangat. Tak mempedulikan rontaan Naruto "ayo cepat"

"u..waaa tunggu!" pinta Naruto kaget. 'aku masih belum menyiapkan hatiku'

Suara merdu Sasuke mengalun lembut, menghipnotis para penggemarnya yang rata – rata para perempuan centil dengan dandanan menor.

"hei... itukan kacamatamu Naru..."

Naruto menatap itu dengan wajah memerah. Penampilan Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda, apalgi dengan kacamata yang terpampang pas di wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin... menawan. Yah, Naruto harus mengakuinya karena itu fakta yang dilihatnya.

"kau terlambat" ucap Sasuke saat membuka matanya dan menatap lurus pada Naruto yang terpesona. "kau datang untuk mengambil kacamatamu ini kan? Gimana kalau kau kesini?" ucap Sasuke dengan kalemnya.

"wah Naru! Keren banget! Ayo kesana!" seru Kiba dengan pekikan tertahan.

"apaan sih cowok aneh itu?" terdengar bisik – bisik heboh dari para penggemar Sasuke lantaran iri.

Naruto menutup matanya yang berkaca – kaca. ' hiks! Kenapa lagi – lagi aku yang ada di 'kursi panas'. Hiks Kaa – san"

"hentikan Sasuke! Kasihan kan dia" tegur Shikamaru pelan. Dia menatap yang lain dengan senyuman kaku, "maaf ya semuanya. Sasuke itu memang sadis banget. Jadi, kalian harus hati – hati kalau dekat dengannya ya"

Terdengar gelak tawa, diam – diam Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. "tertolong" gumamnya penuh kelegaan.

Brak. Semua orang tersentak kaget saat dengan kalemnya Sasuke membanting tonggak microphonenya. Mata Naruto membola saat mendapati Sasuke menatapnya tak suka. "membosankan" ucap Sasuke dingin lalu dengan cueknya dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan panggung.

"hei Sasuke!" panggil Shikamaru kaget. Sementara para fans mulai ribut kembali karena terkejut. "ya ampun! Apa –a paan sih Sasuke itu? Jahat banget sih?" gerutu Kiba memeluk Naruto yang menahan tangis. "sudah jangan dipikirkan Naru! Aku nggak nyangka Sasuke orangnya kayak gitu" rutuk Kiba dan menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari Mansion mewah itu.

'seharusnya aku nggak datang'

"maaf ya? Boleh aku meminjamnya? Aku masih ada urusan dengannya" ucap Sasuke yang tiba – tiba saja datang dan mendekap Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto memberontak "lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang dengan temanku!" ucapnya kesal.

"lho kenapa? Kacamatamu gimana? Lagian kan kacamata ini nggak ada minusnya" tanya Sasuke semabari memainkan kacamata biru Naruto heran.

"a...aku lebih tenang kalo pake itu. Ayo kembalikan" ucap Naruto sembari mencoba menggapai kacamatanya dari tangan Sasuke.

Hug!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan berbisik di telinga Naruto " maaf ya..." dia tersenyum mendapati wajah Naruto yang semerah tomat kesukaannya, "aku baru akan mengembalikannya saat kau datang menemuiku sendirian" sambung Sasuke lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto ke tembok di belakangnya.

Cup!

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lembut. "datang lagi ya"

Deg deg!

Naruto menutup matanya yang semakin memerah dengan telapak tangannya.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"apa? Kau dicium?" tanya Kiba ketika mereka tengah duduk di kursi kantin.

"Cuma didahi kok" jawab Naruto malas.

"nggak mungkin Cuma di dahi! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa Sasuke itu serius? Lalu apa kau akan menemuinya lagi?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"ng... nggak kok. Habis...nya aku sama sekali nggak mengerti. Kenapa harus aku yang behkan berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya?"

"kau ini bicara apa? Bukankah hubungan seperti itu sudah lama di legalkan? Lagipula Naru, kau kan manis. Kau harus lebih percaya diri dong!" ucap Kiba menyemangati.

"meskupin dibilang begitu..." Naruto menggumam kecil 'baru pertama kali aku mengalami hal yang kayak gini. Aku nggak tau harus berbuat apa"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"aduh... aku memang nggak bisa. Pulang saja ah"

"ah! Kau yang kemaren kan?" niat Naruto pupus saat Shikamaru mengenalinya. "ngapain? Mau menemui Sasuke ya?"

"ah... yang kemaren Arigatou senpai..." ucap Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

"ah sama – sama. Lagian itu bukan apa – apa. Kau manis juga ya? Wajar Sasuke tertarik padamu." Ujar Shikamaru dengan senyum manis. "Sasuke ada di dalam. Ayo!" tarik Shikamaru. "Sasuke!" panggilnya pada Sasuke yang tengah berduaan dengan seorang gadis bermabut merah jambu. Mata Naruto membola kaget.

"Sasuke – kun siapa dia?" tunjuk cewek itu dengan tak sopan dan nada suara yang ketus.

"ah dia mainanku. Manis kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Cewek itu tertawa, "maksudnya hanya untuk main – main ya?" cewek itu tertawa sok anggun. "aduh kamu ini Sasuke – kun"

Waja Naruto berubah pias. Dengan mata berkaca – kaca dia berlri keluar.

"hey tunggu! Kenapa kau pulang? Kau datang untuk menemuiku kan?" tahan Sasuke yang ternyata menyusulnya.

"aku Cuma datang agar kau mengembalikan kacamata itu, tapi... sudahlah"

"sudahlah apa maksudmu?"

"LEPASKAN! KUBILANG AKU SUDAH NGGAK BUTUH KACAMATAKU YANG KAU PAKAI ITU" bentak Naruto dengan tangis lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu. 'seperti orang bodoh saja. Aku ... pokoknya tak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Naru matamu kenapa?"

"eh? Nggak kenapa – kenapa kok Kiba"

"bohong! Kemaren saat kau menemuinya pasti terjadi sesutau kan?" desak Kiba.

"nggak kok! Ternyata dia memang hanya mempermainkanku. Sudah kubilang kan? Kalau dia hanya ingin mengolok – olokku" jawab Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"naru..."

"ah Kiba! Apa hari ini kau ada waktu? Aku mau membeli kacamata baru" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang diceriakan 'padahal aku sudah tau sejak awal kalau dia sangat berbahaya'

"iya! Ah Naru... bukankah itu Shikamaru?" seru Kiba sembari mengguncangkan tangan Naruto. Naruto mendongak dan mendekati gitaris band Sharingan itu.

"yo! Sudah kuduga kau siswa KIS" ucap Shikamaru dengan santai.

Pemuda mungil itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "kenapa bisa?"

"aku sih sekali lihat seragam manis milik kalian takkan bisa melupakannya" jawanbnya dengan wajah jahil sembari diam – diam mengerling pada Kiba yang wajahnya memerah terpesona. "nih, barangmu yang diambil Sasuke. Maafkan dia ya, terus saja mempermainkanmu. Habisnya dia masih seperti anak kecil sih"

"ah nggak apa – apa kok" ucap Naruto dengan senyum kaku. Dia menatap kacamata dalam genggamannya. 'dengan begini, aku nggak ada ikatan lagi dengannya. Untunglah, dengan begini aku nggak akan bertemu dengannya dan berakhirlah sudah' mendadak semua kenangan Naruto tentang Sasuke menyeruak muncul di pikirannya. 'aku nggak akan mengalami hal buruk lagi, maupun terluka lagi. Meskipun begitu... kenapa aku merasa sesedih ini?'Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang tanpa diminta mengalir deras.

"kenapa kau seenaknya membuatnya menangis?"tanya Sasuke yang tiba – tiba saja datang dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Shikamaru dan semua orang yang menonton mereka tersentak kaget. Ada juga yang berteriak heboh. "yang boleh membuatnya menangis hanya aku tau" sambungnya sembari mendekap Naruto semakin posesif.

"kenapa?"

"ketika dia sengaja datang dan mengembalikan kacamatamu. Aku ingin melihat reaksimu. Kau seenaknya pergi dariku"

"habisnya kau Cuma mempermainkanku kan?"

"kalau main – main buat apa aku susah – susah datang kesini dan menemuimu?" Sasuke mendongakkan wajah Naruto. "wajahmu yang lagi nangis terlihat begitu manis dan membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darimu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Cup. Mmmphhh

Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan lembut. Tak mempedulikan penonton yang terkesima dengan fans service itu. 'persentase bahay 100 %! Meskipun aku tau nggak boleh berhubungan lagi dengannya tapi..."

Sasuke melepaskan dekapan dan ciumannya lalu membalikkan wajah Naruto. Menatap dalam mata sapphire yang berkaca – kaca itu dengan onyxnya. "kalau kau meninggalkanku lagi, aku akan benar – benar membuatmu menangis" ucap Sasuke lembut dan kembali mencium Naruto. Yang kali ini dengan senang hati menyambutnya dengan mata terpejam.

'ciumannya yang terasa manis sangat berlawanan dengan kata – katanya... mungkin aku juga... tak bisa , takkan bisa melawannya lagi...'

OWARI


End file.
